britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Wagner
John Wagner (born in the United States in 1949 but raised in Scotland from the age of 12 after his mother moved back there) is arguably one of the most significant British comics writers of his time, and was, along with Pat Mills, partly responsible for revitalizing the ailing British comics industry in the 1970s with his work on the then newly launched Battle Picture Weekly (for which he wrote Darkie's Mob) and 2000 AD (for which he has co-created numerous characters and strips including Robo-Hunter, Button Man and, most famously, Judge Dredd). He also co-created Strontium Dog for Starlord (the character later became a mainstay of 2000 AD) and wrote for Eagle (for which he created Doomlord, Dolebusters and Detective Zed), Scream!, Tammy and Roy of the Rovers (all for IPC), and edited both Tammy and Valiant (for which he created One-Eyed Jack). He also co-created the independent comics character The Bogie Man (co-created with frequent writing partner Alan Grant), as well as writing Batman for DC Comics in the USA, and The Last American (with Grant and Mike McMahon) for Epic Comics. He frequently used pseudonyms when writing for IPC, including T. B. Grover, A. O'Kay (on Detective Zed), Brian Skuter (Skuter later became an actual character's name, a journalist who interviews Judge Death), Keef Ripley (used when he wrote The Dead Man), Mike Stott, Rick Clark and John Howard. In 1979 he wrote the Doctor Who stories 'City of the Damned' and 'The Dogs of Doom' for Doctor Who Weekly (though he and Pat Mills were actually credited as co-writers on both these stories as well as The Iron Legion and The Star Beast since all four stories were originally developed by them both as proposed scripts for the TV series). He remains pretty much the definitive Judge Dredd writer, continuing to write for the series as well as for Strontium Dog. ]] Comics, characters and strips created by John Wagner * Aaron A. Aardvark * Ace Garp * ''Ace Trucking Co. * Al the Beast * America Jara * Anderson, Psi-Division * Balls Brothers, The * Banzai Battalion * Beep the Meep * Bennett Beeny * Big Cynthia (Strontium Dog) * Big Eddie (Strontium Dog) * Blackjack * Black Lars (Strontium Dog) * Boarhillser (Strontium Dog) * Bootneck Boy * Brit-Cit * Burning Man, The * Button Man * Call-Me-Kenneth * Canned Heat * Chief Judge Dan Francisco * Chief Judge Silver * Citizen Snork * City of the Damned * Clacton Fuzz (Strontium Dog) * Crabtree (Strontium Dog) * Cruso Slugg (Strontium Dog) * Cuss Weerd (Strontium Dog) * Cutie (Robo-Hunter) * Darkie's Mob * Dave the Orangutan * Davie Byrd (Strontium Dog) * Dead Man, The * Detective Zed * Doctor Death (Strontium Dog) * Doctor Duran (Strontium Dog) * Dolebusters * Doomlord * Duncan Pizer (Strontium Dog) * Durham Red * Elmer Angel * Evans the Fist (Strontium Dog) * Feek the Freak * Feral (Strontium Dogs) * Fergee * Fly's Eyes (Strontium Dog) * Francis Clunie * Frinton Fuzz (Strontium Dog) * Fudge Higgins * Galen DeMarco * G.B.H (Dead) * General Armz (Strontium Dog) * Genghis Grimtoad * Gronk (Strontium Dog) * Hadrian Volt * Henry Ford * Hiss Weerd (Strontium Dog) * Hoagy (Robo-Hunter) * Iron Aggie * I Was a Teenage Tax Consultant * Joe Darkie * ''Joe Soap'' (Eagle) * Joe Two Beans * Johnny Alpha (Strontium Dog) * Judge America Beeny * Judge Caligula * Judge Death * Judge Dredd * Judge Dredd Newspaper Strip * Judge Fear * Judge Fire * Judge Fish * Judge Griffin * Judge Hadrian Volt * Judge Hershey * Judge Joseph Dredd (Lawman of the Future, 1995 Movieverse) * Judge Kraken * Judge McGruder * Judge Mortis * Judge Pepper * Judge Vegas * Juliet November * Junior Angel * Kansyr (Strontium Dog) * Jim Kidd (Robo-Hunter) * Kleggs * Link Angel * Lowdown McFee * Manix * Marlon Shakespeare * Max (The 13th Floor) * Mean Angel * Middenface McNulty (Strontium Dog) * Moderator General * Mrs. Gunderson * Mr Sun & Mr Moon (Strontium Dog) * Nelson Kreelman (Strontium Dog) * Nimrod * One-Eyed Jack * Oola Blint * Orlok * Orville J. Paxman (Strontium Dog) * Papa Por-Ka (Strontium Dog) * Phantom (Judge Dredd) * PJ Maybe * Precious Matson (Strontium Dog) * Sadan (Strontium Dog) * Samantha Slade (Robo-Hunter) * Sam C. Slade (Robo-Hunter) * Shadow * Sharon Davies * Silent Weerd (Strontium Dog) * Sir Oswald Modroid * Smelly Quinn (Strontium Dog) * Spud Murphy (Strontium Dog) * Stalkeye (Strontium Dog) * Stan Lee (Deathfist) * Steelkreeg (Strontium Dog) * Stix (Strontium Dog) * Stogie (Robo-Hunter) * Strontium Dogs * Studs Boyce (Strontium Dog) * Tattoo * The Brain (Strontium Dog) * The House of Daemon * The Thirteenth Floor * The Torso (Strontium Dog) * Toxic! * Unrighteous Brothers (Strontium Dog) * Vienna Dredd * Vince Scampi (Strontium Dog) * Wally Squad * Walter the Wobot * Willy Blanko (Strontium Dog) * Winston Fearsome (Strontium Dog) * Wrarth Warriors * Wulf (Strontium Dog) Category:Comics Writers Category:Comics Editors Category:2000 AD Category:Alan Grant/Writer Category:Cam Kennedy/Artist Category:Chris Blythe/Colourist Category:John Wagner/Writer Category:John Wagner/Creator